Let It Happen
by Fireblasts
Summary: This is a Supercorp/KaraxLena fanfiction. This story will take place in Midvale High while Kara and Lena are both Sophomores. They grow close and continue to find more and more things they love about each other. I play on making this a long series that consists of a lot of chapters. I hope you are reading for a story and I hope you enjoy!


**This story will take place when Kara and Lena was a Sophomore at Midvale High school. The characters won't produce the exact qualities they have in the show since they are teenagers and this is high school. But, they will still have qualities they normally have. This is in fact a supercorp/karaxlena fanfiction. Please enjoy and review!**

_Once again, it's Monday. The weekend of relaxation and fun is gone. But, there's always a chance that today will also be fun! Maybe I'll meet new friends and people will actually like me. Maybe my sister Alex will actually notice me at school instead of ignoring me until someone hurts me. I guess it's still nice of her to help me! I mean I just flew into her life unannounced. Of course I'm extremely happy that the Danvers family took me in as their child, _Kara drifts off into her thoughts while looking out the window.

"We're here! Everyone off the bus, have a nice day at school!" The bus driver announced as students exit the doors.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" Kara say as she exits the bus.

"Kara wait," the driver says as he lightly grabs her arm.

"What is it Mr. J'onzz?" Kara turn around and asked. _He is one of the few people who know the secret that I'm Kara Zor-el._

"First, you can just call me J'onn. Second, don't let the girls and boys at school get too much into your head ok?" He states and pats her head gently. I nod to him and continue to exit the bus.

Kara starts to walk into the school, putting in her earbuds even though she's not listening to any songs. She turns her head to the side and spots the cherry blossom tree. Once again, there's that dark haired girl sitting underneath it and reading. Kara has always been curious about that girl, she always gets the answers right in class but never shows any happiness for her grades, or when someone says good job, or when the bell rings that class is over. Not like many people say good job, since she's apparently a 'Luthor' whatever that means.

"Woah woah what do you think you're doing freak?" Mike Matthews says as he bumps into Kara's shoulder purposefully.

"Umph," Kara says even though the shoulder bump didn't even hurt, "I'm sorry for getting in your way," she apologizes even though they both know it wasn't her fault. But if she fought back, he could've tried to punch her which would've caused even more problems and even more rumors throughout the school.

"Yeah you bet," he walks away with his group of jocks laughing.

Kara looks back to the blossom tree, she was gone.

*DING*

Kara flinches and quickly brings her hands to her ears to keep the noise out, sometimes the earbuds just aren't enough. She quickly walks into the two doors that leads her into the entrance of the school to get away from the bell ringing outside, not liked it helped because there was another speaker right by the door in the school. Finally the bells stops ringing as she heads to her first period class, with the cherry blossom girl. Of course, it's English class, hardest class. Kara walks into her classroom and sits in the last empty seat, which was right next her the girl.

"Ok class, we are going to do book groups. Or more so book partners. I'll give everyone 5 book options and you can choose what book you would like to read, based on your book choice you'll be partnered up with someone who is reading the same thing," the teacher states as he passes out papers that consists of the book options.

Kara stares at the book list in confusion, she has no clue what any of these are.

"Hey, I would recommend that book," the girl next to her leans over and points to the book name.

"Oh, oh thank you!" Kara nervously stutters and fixes her glasses, "are you um, are you doing that book?" Kara hopefully asks.

"It seems so. Would you like to be partners," Lena asks with no nervousness, making Kara look like a socially awkward person.

"Yes! I would like that," Kara responds with a spark in her eyes. For a few seconds, making contact with the kryptonite green eyes.

"Great, can I possibly get a name?" Lena jokingly asks.

"Oh yeah! Of course. My name is Kara Zo- Danvers," Kara responds, stumbling on her last name.

"Well ok Kara Danvers, I'm Lena, Lena Luthor," Lena states. Kara hears her heart beat speed up and catches that her eyes drifted to the ground.

"Is there a problem with the name?" Kara asks, seeing no reason for Lena to get nervous all of a sudden.

"Well, you know the name Luthor, right?" Lena asks, looking back at Kara.

"Um, no I don't," Kara honestly says.

"Oh ok," Lena doesn't continue explaining what Luthor means. She doesn't want to scare away her new partner.

The conversation ends there, they continue to start to read their book until Kara breaks the silence out of boredom.

"So, what page are you on?" Kara asks, not knowing how to start a conversation in the middle of the calming silence.

"Oh um, page 42," Lena replied, bringing her eyes back to the book after responding to Kara's question.

"What? I'm only on page 21," Kara looked down in shame. Even though she's been on Earth for a few years, she is still not even close to high school level reading.

"Oh, um," Lena looks up at Kara picking at her fingers. She is obviously stressing about slowing Lena down. But in the Luthor family, they don't normally comfort people. They make people feel so bad until they get better out of fear of being lower or dumber than someone else. Not knowing what to say, Lena just continues reading, while feeling really guilty about leaving Kara just staring at the desk, dazing off about something, probably just stressful thoughts.

Finally they bell rings and people started to pack up. Lena quickly walks off to wherever she's going, which leads Kara's curiosity to follow her. Kara waits a few seconds to follow Lena. They both zig-zag down the hallways until they met the doorways and went outside, by the blossom tree.

Lena plants herself down by the trunk of the tree. She pulls out a book from her bag, it wasn't the book we just received in class, it looked more like a journal. It had a golden magnet lock, it was a brown notebook with green lines on it. It kind of looked like vines sprawled out around the tree. Lena takes out a black pen and starts writing something.

Kara carefully walks towards the tree, making sure not to surprise Lena. She starts to get closer and Lena has not yet looked up, like she's already in the writing 'zone'. By now Kara was about 5 feet away from Lena, still, Lena hasn't noticed Kara.

"Um, hi Lena," Kara awkwardly says as Lena finally notices her.

"Oh! Hey Kara," Lena says in surprise, not expecting Kara to be near this tree as well.

"What are you doing?" Kara asks while stepping a bit closer to Lena.

"I'm just writing down some ideas for an experiment I'm going," Lena stops, obviously not wanting to explain any more.

"Neat, may I sit?"

"Sure," Lena gestures to the ground next to her. Kara sits and brings out her own book.

Kara gets her pencil pouch out of her bag and starts to draw, looking at the school's garden, then looking back down. It was a beautiful sight, colorful flowers, plants, and other things that are part of Earth's nature.

"That looks amazing," Lena commented while peeking at what Kara was drawing.

"Oh it really is nothing," Kara stays modest.

"I don't want to pry too much, but I was wondering what was troubling you in class today?" Lena asks with a bit of concern on her face. Lena didn't know why she felt so curious about Kara's feelings and well being, but she was.

"I'm just bad at English in general," Kara states honestly.

"Oh, is English not your first language?"

"Something like that," Kara says, continuing to draw the final details of the drawing.

"I can help you at lunch or sometime after-school with the book we're reading," Lena offers

"That'd be great! I have to get going, I'm already late to class and I think it's better to be late than totally skip," Kara says, while getting up and putting her pencil case in her bag. She continues to rip out the page she drew of the flowers, "here take this."

"Are you sure? This is such a good drawing," Lena asks, uncertain if Kara was joking or not.

"I'm serious, take it. I draw a lot of pictures, this one is just for you. Plus, consider it as a pre thank you for helping me with English," Kara says, handing the paper to Lena.

"Ok thank you, I'll meet you tomorrow here at lunch?" Lena asks as she waves goodbye to Kara.

"Yes, I'll be there," Kara says as she turns around and walks away.


End file.
